


Nobody Expects the Samish Inquisition

by De_Nugis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-25
Updated: 2010-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/De_Nugis/pseuds/De_Nugis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remind us again: why did Sam go darkside? Metaish crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Expects the Samish Inquisition

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to the Python boys.

  
“Why are you doing this, Sam? Just tell me why you’re doing this.” Dean fought to keep his voice steady, but it shook with panic and grief.

His brother leaned over him, robes red as demon blood, goatee – God, it was worse than the sideburns, Dean couldn’t bear to look -- aquiver with evil.

“My main motivation is pride,” Sam hissed, “pride and rage.”

Dean shook his head in denial. Where was the little boy who had given him the toy from his Lucky Charms? But Sam just went on speaking, oblivious to his brother’s pain.

“My TWO main motivations are pride, rage, and the lust for power. No, wait. My THREE main motivations are pride, rage, the lust for power, my almost fanatical devotion to the pope . . .”

Sam broke off, frustrated. Dean could almost hear him thinking “Screw this speech.” But Sam had never been one to give up easily. “AMONG my main motivations,” he began again, triumphantly, “are pride, rage, the lust for power, my almost fanatical devotion to the pope . . .”

As he spoke, he was hauling Dean to his feet. Dean struggled, but his brother was too tall, too built, too certain of his holy cause. Slowly, implacably, he dragged Dean towards the upholstered armchair that loomed horribly in the center of the room. Dean sank into its plush cushions, helpless.

Sam’s voice came once more, cold and malevolent, barking orders to his minions. “Turn on . . . the magic fingers.” Dean closed his eyes in despair.


End file.
